


I luckily have you

by SmolSaltyBean



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cute, Did I already mention soft baby Hyuk? Because soft baby Hyuk, Fluff, Hyuk is stressed out and frustrated and Taekwoon has never seen him crying, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I desperately needed soft baby Hyuk so I wrote soft baby Hyuk, I will read this whenever I need soft baby Hyuk, I wrote this while listening to IU Knees, Like Vixx luck, M/M, domestic AU, fluff to give you cavities, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSaltyBean/pseuds/SmolSaltyBean
Summary: Hyuk has been stressed the past weeks and can't take it anymore, luckily Taekwoon is there to help him take a rest.





	I luckily have you

**Author's Note:**

> I'll maybe give this a second part? But for now is just this domestic vixx Au.

Everyone has a limit.

The woman who is alone raising 3 kids has a limit, the man who is the owner of a small family restaurant at the end of the street has a limit, and Han Sanghyuk had a limit he had reached today.

He didn't mean to scream like that to his teacher when the man call him out during class for plugging his earphones on while the man was giving his lecture, Sanghyuk knew better, he knew he was the one on the wrong, but he couldn't help but scream at the man, pushed his things into his bag and leave the room without listening to whatever the man had to say.

Now he was on his way home, earlier than ever.

His head was against the bus window and his earphones were plugged into his ears, he has his tired eyes closed and his arms hugged together in an attempt to comfort himself.

He was tired, and he felt as if even if he falls asleep on the bus, and doesn't wakes up until they had reach the bus's last stop, he wouldn't feel rested at all.

The feeling almost brought tears to his eyes. He was frustrated and wanted it to end, he wanted the semester to end, he wanted his internship to end, he wanted his life to end.

It felt, as if that was the only way to finally...rest.

He didn't snap out of his thoughts until he felt a pull on his jeans, he looked down to see a little girl, a lollipop on her hand which was reaching out to him, offering him the sweet.

That's when he noticed silent tears were slowly running through his cheeks and the girl was trying to comfort him. He smile at the child and shook his head. 

Still the kid pushed the candy inside of Hyuk's jacket pocket and then hurriedly left towards his mother. Hyuk just smiled softly at the girl before focusing back on the outside of the window.

His stop was almost there. 

Suddenly he didn't want to be at home. He would be there alone again all day long. His cat was at the vet today and Hyuk didn't had to go and pick him up until 3PM and his boyfriend works until late.

Hyuk didn't want to be lock at home. Not again. It's been the same through the whole month, getting home, being alone with the cat, making food for one, and going to sleep.

But at the same time, he was too tired to go somewhere else.

Once the bus stopped on the so familiar stop, Hyuk left the bus in an automatic setting. His bag hanging from his shoulder and his hand inside his pockets, one of them fondling with the candy.

He didn't like candies a lot, he would just leave it on the kitchen's counter for Taekwoon.

The way into the elevator and towards his apartment was quiet. It was 10AM still and a Tuesday, everyone was working or at class, so the lobby and elevator were empty.

He opened the door slowly, no one to welcome him. He closed the door behind him and passed the key before taking his shoes off.

He threw his backpack on the floor and walked in, as said he placed the candy on the counter and then made his way towards the living room and just laid on the floor.

He could lay on the couch, but the living room's rug was comfortable.

"What are you doing?" 

Hyuk's eyes opened as he heard the soft voice and turned around to see his boyfriend wearing his PJs and walking out of the hallway that connected the rest of the house with the bedroom. "Why are you home so early?" Taekwoon asked as he walked closer to Hyuk.

Hyuk didn't answer, he didn't want to tell Taekwoon he had fought with a teacher, he could have ask why wasn't Taekwoon at work, but he wasn't feeling like himself.

Taekwoon was suddenly taken aback and quickly kneeled in front of Hyuk. "What, what's wrong?" He asked surprised.

Hyuk was crying.

He suddenly started crying. Tears of pent up frustration started to fall as soon as Taekwoon came into view.

It wasn't normal for the younger one to cry, hyuk was usually a very calm and put together guy, so Taekwoon didn't know exactly what to do. Hyuk then threw himself into Taekwoon's arms and the older one just wrapped his arms around him slowly.

Then Taekwoon sigh. "Has it been stressful?" He said and felt Hyuk nodding against his shoulder.

Lately Taekwoon and Hyuk haven't been able to spend time together, Taekwoon has been working extra hours at work since last month because they are short on employees at his office, Hyuk is nearing exam week too and so he has been focusing more on his studies, it's been a while since their first priority was each other.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Taekwoon tried to get him to move but Hyuk just stayed there. Kneeling on the floor and hugging Taekwoon tightly.

Taekwoon sighed and pushed away from the other. He moved back against the couch and then looked towards Hyuk.

The younger one looked at him with puffy red, tired, eyes and a childish pout. Taekwoon patted his lap and Hyuk simply crawled towards his side.

Hyuk rested his head against Taekwoon's knees and Taekwoon's hand fell on Hyuk's hair softly.

Taekwoon's hand moved slowly brushing the younger's soft and slightly curly hair as he hummed a calming tune.

Hyuk took a shaky breath before he let himself give in to the caring touch. "Why aren't you working?" Hyuk asked.

"Shhh" Taekwoon shushed him. "Just sleep." He ordered before going back to his humming.

Hyuk fell into silence and closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the quiet moment.

It felt nice. He wasn't sleeping yet, but he was feeling way calmer, he was feeling way better. 

This felt as good as he thought death was going to feel.

Taekwoon didn't stop humming, no until he saw Hyuk sleeping tightly, and even after that, he didn't move from the position.

He bend down a bit to place a soft kiss on Hyuk's hair. "Sleep tight." He whispered.


End file.
